Texts from Last Night
by Leigh.Aviator
Summary: In college, Simon & Jeanette are studious as always, while Alvin & Brittany are living the party lifestyle - what else is new? But when the latter decide to get their siblings drunk, who knows what could happen? Warning: college humor & alcohol ahead ;
1. Chapter One

_**A/N: **__Here's a little ditty that just popped into my mind. I just transferred from an all-girls' college to a co-ed university, so obviously, the boys are catching my eye. Everywhere I look, the typical college guy makes me think of Alvin. I love , and this was also definitely inspired by some of my favorite funny posts. This is an A/B, S/J fic, I just couldn't see how Theodore and Eleanor fit in here, but I missed them! Basically, the chipmunks are in their third year of college, use your imagination for the location. Sorry about all the dialogue at the beginning; there was no way around it. This should be a one- to two- shot, tell me what you think!_

Alvin leaned against his apartment door, sliding the card key in the lock and falling to the floor as the door opened under his weight. He crawled into the kitchen, pushing aside empty beer cans as he went, searching for a painkiller. He had somehow made it through his two classes of the day, and he didn't remember what went on during either one of them. Somewhere, off in the distance, he heard Michael Jackson screaming at someone…

Cell phone. Cell phone. That was his phone ringing.

Alvin pushed hands in his jean and hoodie pockets, finally grabbing his Blackberry as he stabbed at the buttons.

"Yeah?"

"Alvin, it's Simon."

"Heyyyy…wha's up?"

"Hungover again, huh?" Simon asked, used to his brother's traditional routine.

Alvin nodded his head.

A moment of silence passed as Simon wondered if Alvin had blacked out. "Alvin, are you there?"

"I'm nodding."

"Have you thrown up yet?"

"Uh uh. Tell me again what I-?"

"Take two Advil Liquidgels, with water, not beer. After that, drink more water; nothing else with caffeine in it like soda or coffee. Go lie down, put a cold rag on your head. Sleep it off."

"Pills, soda, sleep. Gotcha."

"You and Britney still coming up tonight?"

Alvin wondered vaguely who Britney was, then remembered his best friend, her pink attire blinding his brain just by thinking about her. He winced. "Yeah, planning on it."

"Tell Britney Jeanette said she'd be here too."

"Alright. Don't hop in the sack with her until after I leave though."

"Excuse me?"

Alvin chuckled despite his splitting headache at his uptight brother. Simon and Jeanette attended the same college, and lived on the same street, their tiny houses just a block apart. And though he was twenty-one years old, Simon still wouldn't admit he was head over heels for his best friend, Jeanette Miller.

"Just pulling your leg, little brother."

"Well forget it. There's nothing between Jean and I other than a solid friendship."

"Yeah, and that solid crush you've had on her since the second grade. 'Jean?' Come on, Simon."

"You have nicknames for Britney."

"What like loud-mouth, bitch, princess, drama queen, stuff like that?"

"Yeah, and the fact you're in college, yet YOU still call her the same childish names that you called her in grade school. Besides the fact that you won't admit that you have feelings for her."

"I'll admit that I have feelings for her. I think she's hott, I always have. Those are ah...um, physical feelings, as you would call them. They have a category. "

He heard his brother's familiar cackle on the other end of the line. "Bullshit, Alvin. Okay, let's see. You helped her fix up a tree house for she and her sisters to live in when we were seven, after which you preceded to pretend that the three of us were their parents so that they wouldn't be sent back to an orphanage. After that, you convinced our neighbor to adopt them. I'd expect that from Theodore, but not you. You and Britney got into different schools, yet you both decided to go to the same school and live in the _same _apartment complex. If anyone asks you about her, to this day, given your 'pimp' façade, you don't hesitate to tell them she's your best friend. Guys like you don't have girls who are best friends unless they're banging them on the side. And yes, though you have a record a mile long, as does she, you've never hooked up. Unless you count that one time."

Alvin rolled his eyes, which made his head hurt even more. "The only thing I even vaguely remember about the 'one time' you're referring to is the fact that you basically poured your heart out for Jeanette," he replied fuzzily as he pulled himself up off the floor to rustle through the cabinets for the Advil bottle. "And then God only knows what happened after that," he continued, trying to sideswipe the subject.

"You can avoid it all you want, Alvin. But it's still there. Don't forget the soda. See you tonight."

The subtle click from Simon's cell phone and his last words made Alvin bite his lip as he opened the fridge door, surprised to find a relatively full case of water hidden among the Busch Lite littering the inside.

He cracked it open, wincing at the cold chill before he popped the pills down his throat. Alvin walked into his bedroom, dragging his bookbag behind him. He flopped down on his bed, looking over at Michael Jackson, who was forever frozen mid-hat cock in his dance from 'Smooth Criminal.'

"Mike, how on earth did you ever shake a hangover? I think I'm dying," Alvin mumbled, setting the water bottle down on his nightstand. Catching his eye was the only other object on the table besides the lamp: a picture from Britney's camera snapped at the Lil' Wayne concert they'd attended this past summer. He had one arm wrapped around her thin waist, while she pulled herself up to his height with an arm around his neck. They were both grinning from ear to ear, crowds of people piled up behind them. Their seats were front row, as Lil' Wayne was a fan of their music from when they were younger. They had planned a sort of "double date;" both had asked other people to go. However, Alvin and his at-the-time girlfriend broke up, while Britney's latest fling was found sleeping with her roommate. Consequently, the two didn't bat an eye and went together instead.

"Probably had a better time than I would have had with Jessica," Alvin thought out loud, picking up the picture frame.

Tucked in the corner of the frame was another picture, much smaller than the first, cut out of an original. Britney had found it in her belongings when she printed the picture for Alvin.

The original was taken just as the six chipmunks arrived safely home from their trip around the world; Alvin remembered the entire picture like it was yesterday, though only a section was in front of him. The boys were bare-chested, dressed in deerskin loincloths and leather necklaces, while the girls were elaborately dressed in flowy material from their escapade with a prince in Egypt. Simon had his arm around Jeanette's shoulders, pulling her close to his side, both smiling. Their little brother, Theodore, had his eye on the ice cream truck coming up the street, and was beginning to take a step down the driveway when the picture was taken, his mouth open in a yell. Eleanor stood beside him, still smiling for the camera as they held hands, Theodore dragging her along with him.

And then there were Alvin and Britney, in the middle as always. Nose to nose, they were arguing about how they should stand, of all things. So the picture was snapped anyway, framing their dysfunctional family as it would always be. Britney had chosen to cut the pair out and stash it in the corner of Alvin's frame.

"Just so you'll never forget the real me," she had said with a laugh.

But how could he ever forget?

Just then, Alvin felt a buzz against his lower back and he groped for his phone again, which had rolled under his back on the bed. He snatched it up, realizing it was a text message from Britney, of all people.

"Speak of the devil," Alvin muttered, pressing a button to read the message.

_Just threw up nine times in the shower. Solid night._

Alvin laughed out loud, rolling on his back and holding his stomach, the throbbing in his head forgotten. He imagined her in the same state he was in; he and Britney often partied together, having drinking competitions just as heavily as they had singing competitions as children.

_You ready for tonight?_ He texted back, hoping she would be able to keep him awake on their drive to Simon's.

_More than ever. I just got the most brilliantly amazing idea in the history of LIFE. _She replied, sparking his interest.

_?_

_We need to make a supply stop on the way to our darling siblings' tonight :)_

Alvin frowned, running the idea through his brain of partying at his brother's house. _No way. Drinking at Simon's will never fly._

_I'm not talking about US. _She texted back, and he could almost see her mischievous grin sliding across her delicate face. _You up for getting two tightwads trashed this evening? LOL._

Alvin's incredulous laughter rang through the apartment. _See you in thirty minutes. You better be ready._

_A/N: R&R! :D _


	2. Chapter Two

_A/N: And now for the other side of the story…_

Simon was slowly stirring chili on the stove in his small house when the doorbell rang. Wiping his hands on a dishtowel, he crossed the tiny den to reach the front door as he wondered how Alvin and Brittany got to his house on time. Besides the fact that both were notorious for being behind, the two of them together were bound for trouble. However, he was pleasantly surprised to see his best friend standing on his front stoop, her cheeks rosy from the whipping winds outside.

"Jeanette! I didn't expect you to come so early! And you don't have to ring the doorbell, you know. You can just come in."

"You know how I am, Simon," she replied, snow drifts collecting around her like angel dust. "And yeah, we were fairly slow, so Ben told me to go on home," she replied, referring to her job at the University's library. Simon led her inside, brushing the snow off of her petite shoulders. "It's really starting to come down out there. I hope Alvin and Britney are careful driving up."

Jeanette unwrapped her thick scarf from around her neck and removed her gloves and coat before leaning her head back to shake the snowflakes from her long chestnut curls. She had begun wearing her hair long and down as they'd gotten older, out of the traditional bun and ribbon of her childhood. Simon couldn't help but lean against the door, staring at her as he clutched her winter clothes in his arms. He hated to admit that Alvin was right, and he was good at avoiding the subject, but when it came to lying to himself, he just didn't cut it.

Thankfully, she was oblivious to his gawking stares as Simon pulled himself together, hanging her belongings on the coat stand by his door.

"Mmmmm…Oh Simon, are you-?"

"Theodore's famous chili recipe? Of course," he replied with a smile as she lifted the lid of his worn pot, thinking warmly of his brother and her sister, attending college together back in California.

"It smells absolutely delicious. It'll definitely hit the spot after a walk through the snow."

Which was exactly what had been on Simon's mind as he decided what to fix for the evening. Jeanette's thin figure, bundled up in wool and down, shuffling her way through the snow in the dark. He could almost feel the cold wind whipping through the trees, muffling the sounds of danger in the night.

It killed him to imagine her walking alone in the cold, though he knew she wouldn't have it any other way. She didn't have to work late often, but when she did, she usually got off after the buses had finished their routes, leaving her to walk home alone in the late hours of the night.

"So how is work going anyway?" Simon asked, pulling chili powder out of the pantry as he tried weaseling his way into a subject he knew Jeanette was not keen on talking about.

"Oh, it's fine. You know I love it there."

"I do, but what kind of hours is Ben giving you this semester?" Simon pushed, knowing Ben loved to use Jeanette's passion for the library to give her the worst hours that no one else would take. The library stayed open twenty-four hours a day.

"They're not too terrible…" Jeanette added the chili powder in, stirring the thick concoction to keep her eyes off of Simon's.

"Jean, I'm serious. You cannot keep walking home in this mess. We're supposed to get more snow next week, and it kills me to know you're out walking alone."

"Well, I know Simon but-"

"Let me pick you up. It's right up the street."

"We've talked about this a million times, Simon. I get off next week at 2am. You'll be sound asleep. I cannot let you—"

"Two in the morning?" Simon's sudden anger spiked his voice, causing Jeanette to jump as the large spoon in her hand clattered to the stovetop.

"I—I'm sorry, Jean. But I can't let you walk home at two o'clock in the morning. I just saw on the news where another girl got robbed walking home at dusk on our street. Dusk! Think of what kind of-"

"Simon."

His arm was on fire. The bare skin on his forearm was on fire from her touch, he swore, from the elbow where his plaid flannel shirt was rolled up, down to the tips of his fingers. The touch of her hand on his arm sent a flame of heat clear to his heart as he looked at her, a slight smile on her light pink lips.

"You can come pick me up, if it's such a big deal to you."

_Great, I'm making a big deal_, Simon thought to himself, wondering if he was giving his feelings away.

"It's not, but I…I just don't want anything to happen to you, Jean. You're my best friend and I…I don't…" His tongue seemed to be swelling in his mouth as his brain fought for airspace with his heart. Blurt out the feelings or keep them tucked away, as he had done for the past ten years?

"Yes, Simon?" Jeanette's sparkling green eyes blinked up at him, and Simon felt that surely she could see straight down into his heart.

He wrapped his arms around her thin frame, pressing his cheek against her soft brown hair as he breathed in her scent. "I don't want anything to happen to you," he began again, taking a deep breath as he kissed the top of her head. "I lo—"

"_Helloooooo_!"

"Heyyy little sister!"

"Brittany!" Jeanette cried out, looking over Simon's shoulder at the door, which had been throw open at the entrance of Alvin and Brittany, the evening's snow swirling in around them.

Simon pulled away from Jeanette instantly, not wanting his brother to see their embrace while simultaneously feeling embarrassed that he almost let three tiny words slip out to ruin his friendship with Jeanette. She turned to embrace her sister, but not before looking him in the eye, a question embedded there.

Did she know?

_A/N: R&R!_


End file.
